Karaoké
by Navirina
Summary: Les habitants de Storybrooke étaient réunis chez Granny pour faire la fête, comme à chaque fin d'événements. Mais alors qu'ils discutaient, quatre jeunes filles débarquèrent pour la nuit. Et lorsque Belle proposa un karaoké, les personnages de la Forêt Enchantée eurent droit à une drôle de chanson...


_**En ces temps troublés, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Et je vous partage aujourd'hui un délire qu'ont eu deux de mes amies.**_

 _ **J'ai vraiment des amies bizarres... Elles m'ont envoyé des paroles d'une chanson, que j'ai arrangées, et j'ai imaginé un OS dessus. On aime faire les andouilles. J'espère que ce délire vous plaira. ^^ Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **A part les 4 touristes, rien ne m'appartient! Les personnages sont de Once Upon A Time et la chanson a été faite par des amies. :)**_

* * *

La voiture roulait au pas. Elle se trouvait sur une route isolée, entourée d'arbres. Il faisait déjà nuit mais il n'y avait aucun hôtel, ni aucune auberge dans les environs. La conductrice râlait contre la fille assise derrière elle.

« Mais je te dis qu'on n'est pas perdues ! » s'obstinait-elle.

« Bah bien sûr. T'as raison, on sait exactement où on est. Tiens arrête toi, je vais réveiller un écureuil pour qu'il nous indique la route. Il sait peut être où se trouve la sortie de ''Sapinville'' ?! » Répondit son amie.

Une troisième jeune femme, assise à l'avant, intervint en souriant. « Ce ne sont pas des sapins Sam. »

La dite Sam roula des yeux. « Comment tu peux savoir Bea ? Il fait noir et ils se ressemblent tous. On serait déjà arrivées si Miss Sarah ici présente m'avait écouté. »

Sarah, la conductrice, regarda Sam dans le rétroviseur et lui tira la langue.

« -T'avais qu'à mieux indiquer la route.  
-Je te signale que je t'ai dit où il fallait tourner.  
-J'ai pas confiance en ton sens de l'orientation, love.  
-Moi non plus je n'ai pas confiance en mon sens de l'orientation. C'est pour ça que j'utilise le GPS ! »

Une quatrième jeune femme les regardait en souriant. Elle savait depuis le début que ce voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais elle avait espéré que Sam et Sarah auraient attendu un peu avant de s'entre-tuer.

Elles étaient quatre amies, dans le début de la vingtaine. Sam, Bea, Sarah et elle, Aurore. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elles avaient décidé de faire le tour du pays en voiture. Une idée un peu folle c'est vrai. Mais ces quatre là n'étaient pas très... Raisonnables.

Et les voici donc, perdues sur une route du Maine. Il commençait à se faire tard, la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment, mais elles n'avaient croisé aucune ville. La faim et la fatigue se faisaient sentir et cela n'améliorait pas l'humeur de nos touristes. Elles commençaient à envisager de dormir dans la voiture quand Aurore, jusque là silencieuse, s'écria :

« Regardez, un panneau ! »

Sarah gara la voiture à côté.

« Bienvenue à Storybrooke. Drôle de nom. »

Les quatre amies se regardèrent et décidèrent d'y aller. Après tout, elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Elles entrèrent donc dans la ville et la première chose qui les frappa fut le silence. La seule personne dehors était un homme avec un dalmatien.  
Seuls les lampadaires étaient allumés. On ne voyait aucune lumière derrière les fenêtres. Soit tout le monde dormait, soit les habitants n'étaient pas chez eux.

Sarah gara la voiture devant le seul bâtiment éclairé. C'était un bâtiment tout simple, servant de café/restaurant. Elles sortirent et regardèrent la pancarte.

« Le Granny's. » lut Bea. « Ça me donne faim. »

Les trois autres sourirent. Cette fille était un estomac sur patte. Le petit groupe entra.

A l'intérieur, régnait une bonne ambiance. L'endroit était bondé. Les habitants de Storybrooke étaient rassemblés et riaient. On aurait dit une fête.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers les nouvelles venues et, petit à petit, le silence tomba. Une femme à l'allure sévère s'approcha d'elles.

« Bonsoir, je suis Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Aurore s'avança et parla au nom du groupe. C'était définitivement la plus sociable. Et, de toute façon, Bea bavait déjà sur les gâteaux et les deux autres se disputaient encore.

« -Bonsoir Madame le maire. Nous sommes désolées de venir si tard. Nous nous sommes perdues et nous cherchons juste un endroit où dormir.  
-Et manger. J'ai faim.  
-Tu as toujours faim. »

Regina les regarda attentivement. Elle semblait sceptique. Finalement, elle sourit.

« Bien sûr. Je suis sûre que Granny a quelque chambres de libre. »

Elle se tourna vers une vieille femme derrière le comptoir. Celle-ci sembla pensive un instant puis elle parla. Son ton était sec mais pas agressif.

« Oui j'en ai deux de disponibles. »

Aurore sourit. « Merci. Nous allons juste manger un peu et aller nous coucher. Au fait, je suis Aurore. Et voici mes amies, Beatrice, Sarah et Samantha. »

Les trois autres firent un petit signe en entendant leur noms. Puis les quatre compères se dirigèrent vers une table. Sarah et Sam étaient en retrait. La première donna un coup de coude à l'autre et désigna un homme un peu plus loin. Il semblait à peine plus âgé qu'elles, avait un long blouson en cuir et un air de ''bad-boy'' tout à fait séduisant.  
Sarah murmura.

« -T'as vu comme il est canon celui-là ?  
-Trop. Mais il a l'air pris. Pas de bol pour toi. »

En effet, le bel inconnu discutait avec une blonde. Le regard qu'il lui lançait trahissait clairement ses sentiments. Il dû sentir leur regard car il tourna la tête vers elles et les rejoignit, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Alors, vous vous êtes perdues ? »

Sam lâcha un petit rire.

« Ouais, à cause de l'autre là. Même pas fichue de suivre un GPS. »

Sarah la frappa avec sa serviette, faisant rire son amie.

« Je m'appelle Killian. »

Bea leva la tête de son assiette.

« Killian ? Pourquoi vous avez un crochet ? Vous vous êtes pris pour le Capitaine Crochet ? Il est où Peter Pan ? »

A l'évocation de l'enfant imaginaire, Killian grimaça. Ce fut rapide mais visible. Bea reprit.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Aurore secoua la tête, désespérée par le manque de tact de son amie.

« T'es pas possible. »

Sam et Sarah se regardèrent.

« -Au moins Crochet il a la classe.  
-Pas autant que Maléfique.  
-Ou que la Méchante Reine de Blanche-Neige.  
-Les méchants sont classes.  
-Les héros sont niais.  
-Surtout Blanche-Neige. Avec son Prince Charmant là... On dirait Aurore. »

La concernée protesta.

« Hé ! Moi j'adore Blanche-Neige. Le véritable amour... Ça fait rêver. »

Elle regarda dans le vide avec un sourire rêveur.

Killian rit. La blonde le rejoignit.

« -Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Oh Swan, je sens que nous allons passer une très bonne soirée. Les filles, voici Emma Swan. Emma, ces jeunes femmes ont une vision bien spécifique des contes de fées.  
-Ah oui ? »

Emma eut un drôle de sourire. Sam haussa un sourcil. Sarah prit une gorgée de son verre avant de répondre.

« Bah en fait, Aurore ses modèles c'est plutôt Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon... Les princesses dans ce genre. Sam et moi, on préfère les vilains. Ils sont classes. Et le coup du ''baiser d'amour véritable'' c'est ringard. Et trop simple comme truc, faudrait changer un peu ! Il n'y a pas que l'amour dans la vie. »

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse ajouter autre chose, une forte musique s'éleva. Emma se tourna vers un adolescent près du juke-box.

« -Henry !  
-Désolé m'man. »

Le jeune homme choisit une musique moins violente. Une jeune femme se mit à chantonner en rythme.

Regina les rejoignit et questionna, en souriant, le groupe de passage. Elles racontèrent leur périple, de leur départ jusqu'à leur arrivée ici. Ils discutèrent avec entrain jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune brune demande l'attention.

« Qui est partant pour un karaoké ?! »

Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent.

« Belle est bien plus heureuse depuis qu'elle est avec Gold. » dit une voix féminine derrière Emma.

La blonde se tourna. « Mary Margaret. Tu m'as fait peur. »

Sarah regardait les chanteurs. « Eh les filles, ça vous dit qu'on essaie ? »

Sam ricana.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux chanter ?  
-Notre chanson, love.  
-Sérieusement ? »

Sous les regards interrogateurs, elles s'expliquèrent.

« En fait, Sarah et Bea ont écrit quelques phrases... Un mini-rap. Sur les personnages de conte de fées. Bon ce n'est pas complet. Ça ne parle que de Blanche-Neige pour le moment. »

Mary Margaret sourit. « Ah oui ? Pouvons-nous l'entendre ? »

Aurore eut une grimace. « Vaudrait mieux éloigner les enfants alors. »

Après un long débat entre elles, les quatre amies décidèrent que ce serait Sarah et Bea qui chanteraient. Les deux désignées s'approchèrent et prirent les micros. Elles n'étaient pas très sûres d'elles.

Finalement, elles prirent une profonde inspiration et commencèrent.

 **« T'as un problème Charming,  
** **Tu n'fais plus partie du casting.  
** **J'suis Snow White, j'suis romantique et belle,  
** **Ton cerveau est rempli de javel.**

 **La pomme elle a croqué,  
Sans hésiter.  
C'est une taspé  
Les 7 nains se la sont tapé  
Ta meuf ils l'ont tous baisée.**

 **J'ai fini au placard,  
J'ai pas compris pourquoi.  
J'ai simplement crocheté son tiroir  
Et mangé ses carambars.**

 **C'n'est vraiment pas sympa,  
La gentillesse vous n'connaissez pas.  
J'voulais vous donner du chocolat  
Mais j'le garde pour moi.**

 **Attention à Mama Bea,  
** **Si tu touches à son gâteau  
** **Wesh elle n'hésitera pas  
** **Et t'enverra à l'hosto.**

 **Face to face, in the eyes  
** **Écris tes dernières volontés  
** **Face to face, in the eyes,  
** **Elle va te massacrer ! »**

Le silence qui se fit dans la salle était si dense que même les mouches n'osaient voler.  
Puis, Regina éclata de rire. Killian tentait de cacher son sourire. Emma, Mary Margaret et David, son mari, les regardaient avec de grands yeux. Ils étaient visiblement choqués. Mary Margaret semblait même offensée, blessée. Comme si les mots la concernaient directement.

Sam se mordait la lèvre. Elle hésitait entre rire, à cause de la chanson, ou se cacher dans un coin pour échapper aux regards. Aurore, elle, était consternée. Elle se leva.

« Nous allons aller nous coucher maintenant... Merci pour l'accueil. »

Elle prit Sarah et Bea par le bras et se dirigea vers les chambres. Sam récupéra les clefs et sorti d'un pas vif.

Les conversation reprirent peu à peu après leur départ, mais le ton n'était plus aussi joyeux.

* * *

« Mais vous êtes stupides ou débiles ?! »

Les quatre amies étaient dans une des chambres. Sarah et Bea étaient assises sur le lit et avaient la tête baissée. Elle semblaient plus effrayées par Aurore, qui se tenait debout devant elles, que honteuses de ce qu'elles avaient fait.

Leur amie était en colère et cela se voyait. Elle d'ordinaire si calme, semblait sur le point de les étrangler.

« Ces gens nous accueillent gentiment et vous, vous osez chanter... ÇA ! »

« T'étais pas complètement contre non plus. » répliqua Sam.

Elle aurait dû se taire. Aurore se tourna vers elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« -Je ne pensais pas qu'elles le feraient vraiment ! Que vont-ils penser de nous maintenant ?  
-Mais on s'en fiche ! On repart demain. Bientôt, ils auront oublié et nous aussi.  
-Non, Sarah. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie. Mary Margaret semblait réellement choquée.  
-Ouais un peu trop même. »

Elles se regardèrent. Maintenant qu'elles y pensaient, les habitants de Storybrooke avaient été choqués. Certainement à cause des paroles, mais pas seulement. Sam semblait songeuse.

« -Y'a un truc bizarre dans cette ville.  
-Ouais, ils nous ont pris tous les beaux gosses.  
-Sarah... Sérieusement. A part Granny, le Maire et deux ou trois autres, les habitants semblent tous avoir le même âge. Il y a peu d'enfants... Enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai eu. Franchement, quelle ville est habitée principalement par des jeunes adultes ? C'est bizarre non ? »

Elles durent admettre qu'elle avait raison. Mais, comment pourraient-elles juger une ville qu'elles ne connaissaient pas ?

Sans plus réfléchir, elles se séparèrent pour aller se coucher, Aurore dormant avec Sarah et Sam avec Bea. Elles eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil, repensant à la soirée et à leur périple, mais finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

Aurore fut la dernière à se lever. Elle rejoignit ses amies dans la salle du Granny's. Elles étaient penchées sur une carte, leur petit-déjeuner à côté d'elles.

Aurore s'assit à côté de Beatrice, qui mangeait sans retenue, et prit un peu de nourriture dans son assiette.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

-On regarde par où repartir. Mais on comprend pas grand chose. Tu nous aides, GPS humain ? » Répondit Sarah.

Aurore rit légèrement et regarda la carte.

« On devrait traverser la ville. Ressortir par l'autre côté. On verra bien où ça nous mène. Je suggère d'aller à l'Ouest. »

Elles approuvèrent cette décision et rangèrent la carte. Les habitants présents dans la salle les regardaient bizarrement. Elles tournèrent la tête vers la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit.

Killian et Emma les rejoignirent à leur table.

« -Bonjour jeunes filles. Bien dormi ?

-Salut, Cap'tain Crochet ! »

Bea avait lancé cela spontanément. Cela fit rire Killian.

« -J'aime bien ce surnom.

-Ah ouf, j'ai eu peur de vous avoir vexé.

-Non ça va. »

Emma poussa Killian vers le comptoir en lui disant d'aller chercher à manger. Elle regarda ensuite les quatre amies.

« -Désolée pour hier soir. Nous avons été particulièrement... Surpris par votre chanson. Vous pensez réellement ça de Blanche-Neige ?

-Bah... Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Nains... »

Emma sourit légèrement et discuta encore un peu, en attendant son petit-ami. Sarah lui fit part de leur programme et Emma leur indiqua le chemin vers l'autre sortie de la ville.

Le petit groupe prit rapidement congé, après avoir réglé Granny pour les repas et les chambres, et retourna à leur voiture. Elles sortirent de la ville et roulèrent quelques kilomètres en silence.

Bea, installée à l'avant, prit soudainement la parole.

« -Elle était sympa cette ville.  
-Ouais. Quelqu'un a noté l'endroit?  
-Sapinville.  
-Merci Sam...  
-De rien, love.  
-J'aimerais bien y retourner. Y passer un peu de temps. Ce serait amusant non ? »

Les autres approuvèrent et firent rapidement une marque sur leur carte. Elles n'étaient pas sûres de pouvoir retrouver Storybrooke mais elles se promirent d'essayer d'y retourner. Peut-être l'année d'après ?


End file.
